


雀

by ayuayu



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuayu/pseuds/ayuayu
Summary: *中途不适请马上离开





	雀

　　李振洋进门的时候灵超又睡下了，怀孕了之后他格外嗜睡，修长的四肢拢在一起侧躺在床上护着肚子就像一匹怀了身孕的小母马，他颀长的脖颈上套着一个挂着铃铛的金色项圈，类似的装束在他左侧脚腕上也有一个，李振洋怔了一下不明白他怎么又把它们戴上了。

　　初见是在灵超成年礼上，传闻里容貌绝艳的灵小少爷穿着裁剪精良的黑色西装由他父亲领到李振洋身边，他垂着眼帘剥弄着手里的糖纸漫不经心的喊了一句李先生好。再往后就是他父亲生意被打压，他作为家族的利益牺牲品，被他那两个不成器的哥哥算计着送到了李振洋床上。

　　第一次的经历很愉快，灵小少爷热情的缠在他身上呢喃着不够还要但主要原因还是有人提前喂他吃了药，那晚之后他一直不肯让李振洋亲近，稍稍靠近一点他就会像只小兽一般又抓又咬，开始李振洋也懒得同他计较，屡次被他挑战底线也乐的纵容，但时间一长李振洋也没那么多耐心陪着他玩，欲擒故纵这种把戏使的多了就没意思了，在灵超又一次试图逃跑时，李振洋终于撕开了虚造的温柔把他锁了起来。

　　他身娇体贵，李振洋怕他嫌铁质的沉戴着不舒服特意选了成色最高的金子为他打造了独一无二的脚链，一端扣死在床柱上另一边挂在他纤瘦美丽的脚腕上，链子长度完全取决于李振洋的心情，李振洋自诩是个足够宽容的人毕竟最开始时灵超的可活动范围仅限于床头到床尾，后来慢慢的延伸到可以在房间里自由的走动。

　　灵超不是没反抗过，他用绝食不吃饭来威胁李振洋放开他，李振洋偏偏不吃这一套，他把灵超绑起来吊葡萄糖，他本人就坐在一旁看着灵超因葡萄糖渗透压改变之后疯狂想上厕所又不拉不下脸求饶，他在灵超快要被尿意逼疯时走过去抚摸他涨红的脸颊，李振洋的咬字带着柔情又暗藏逼迫：“你说你不跑了我就让你尿。”少年蜜桃般柔软的脸蛋在他掌心里蹭，灵超忙不迭点头说我不跑了我以后都不跑了，天真的少年低估了商人的狡猾程度，在他放出了承诺之后李振洋却没有履行自己说的话，他反复按压灵超的小腹直到对方抑制不住的放声大哭，他们的床榻间一片潮湿，空气里弥漫起了一股腥臊味才放手。

　　

　　他们两个相爱之后李振洋已经不愿意用这些东西锁着他了，可灵超的态度却与他截然相反。从前被强迫的时候他极度厌恶这两个东西，明知道靠他自己根本弄不下来也要使劲的往下拽，那会他常常被勒的眼圈通红趴在床边一边咳嗽一边哭。后来却是李振洋前一天晚上好言好语哄着他给他取下来放一边等第二天李振洋上班去了他也要自己找到再戴回去，如此反复好几次，李振洋刚开始也不知道怎么回事直到有一次他故意当着灵超的面拿着项圈和脚链假装要扔掉时灵超哭的声嘶力竭把东西抢过来不让他扔，平时在动情时才会流泪的双眸充满了悲伤和恐惧，小东西抱着膝盖可怜巴巴的缩在床脚求他说：“洋哥，你别不要我…”

　　讲实话灵超也解释不清自己这种受虐行为，他表达爱意的方式太偏执。他是灵家最小的孩子，在他之前灵夫人已经诞有两子而他是母亲为了把丈夫留在身边而不得已生下的第三个孩子，生下他之后灵夫人的身体就一直不太好，父亲虽然疼爱他但实际上也经常不回家，他的到来并没能让父亲回心转意回归家庭，所以母亲也并不怎么待见他，他的两个哥哥比他大了十几岁而且很不喜欢他，他们都嫌他长的太秀气像个女孩，他从没有被好好爱过自然也不知道怎么爱别人，他不知道怎么正确的爱李振洋，李振洋上班不在家的时候他就觉得格外的空虚，项圈和脚链成了他的感情寄托，李振洋给他摘掉之后他就觉得难受不自在，只有戴着这两个东西时心里才没那么慌张。

　　他太缺乏安全感了，不想跟李振洋分开又不想去他公司，李振洋尽量在家工作陪着他，他早上一睁眼第一件事就是在灵超脑门上亲一下再抱着他刷牙洗脸吃早饭，只要一得了空他就把灵超抱在怀里不厌其烦的说我爱你，灵超的状态很快好转起来，尽管不情愿还是懂事的让李振洋出去上班，他在家无聊的时候就去弹会琴要么就钻进厨房研究食谱做点好看的糕点。

　　床上的人突然发出一声呓语，拉回了思绪神游天外的李振洋，男人看着还处在睡梦里的人不禁感叹造物主的伟大，这样的灵超太漂亮了，鹅绒虚盖在腰际遮着他微微隆起的腹部，怀孕让他本就滑腻的皮肤愈加娇嫩，锁骨往下尽是李振洋留下的淫靡痕迹，本该平坦的胸前鼓起两只小奶包，不是很大但很软李振洋一只手就能握住，他睡得很熟，浓密的羽睫轻轻颤动，玫瑰色的唇瓣俏生生的嘟起不时砸吧两下，李振洋伸手点了一下他的唇窝换来小东西卷着被子盖住脑袋含糊的抱怨一声“好凉…”，李振洋知道他这是醒了就把他银灰色的小脑袋从被子里挖出来准备去解他脖子上的项圈，可他的手指刚搭到项圈上就被灵超躲开了，“别摘，”灵超侧卧起来撑着头看他，鹅绒被滑下来露出一大片奶白色的肌肤，圆润的脚趾不老实地勾着男人的皮带扣拨弄了半天也没解开，他冲着男人狡黠的眨眼说道：“我想戴着它们做…”

　　这些东西带来的刺激是毋庸置疑的，李振洋拉着他颈上的项圈用手给他撸了一次，他还处在窒息的痛苦和射精的快感里沉浮不能自拔时，李振洋就着他侧躺的姿势提起那两条白的反光、仍旧细削的腿分开扛在肩上，灵超腿根遍布大大小小的吻痕，有的颜色很淡有的则是新添上去的一看便知平日没少被疼爱过，他的臀部被抬起来微微悬空，股间泛滥的水泽几乎要滴下来，李振洋把那些水渍抹在他的腿根然后伏身在他腿间去舔他湿滑的穴口。

　　灵超平躺在床上又有微凸的肚子挡着看不到李振洋的动作，但他很快感受到有软软的物什在他的穴口处上下滑动，李振洋细细舔过层层褶皱继而噬咬附近的皮肉，灵超眼前发黑阵阵哆嗦，穴里春水涟涟止不住的往下淌，他的小腿绷紧在李振洋背上蹬来蹬去，金色脚链随着他的动作一甩一甩荡在空中，“洋哥…啊洋哥…”他头皮爽的仿佛快要炸开慌乱之中他无助的叫着爱人的名字寻求抚慰，“洋哥在呢。”李振洋牵住他汗涔涔的手掌给他回应。

　　怀孕之后身体远比以前敏感，内里的内腔则更胜一筹，李振洋每次抽出来都会带出一点水花，交合处飞溅的水液被棉质床单吸收，高热的软肉细致的缠在李振洋的鸡巴上，他双臂撑在灵超身侧低下头动作温柔的跟他接吻，底下又快又急的抽插，灵超的小屁股被撞的酸麻浑身绵软使不上劲，两只藕白的胳膊搂着他脖子低喃，“嗯…太快了…”

　　敏感的穴口被狠狠磨过，李振洋抓着他的腿根顶胯顶的凶狠，高潮时灵超四肢痉挛合不上嘴，口水流过下巴留下一道深深地水痕。他内腔里喷涌而出的热潮打湿了李振洋的小腹，男人重重地耸了几下腰抽出来鸡巴射在了他脸上。

　　

　　灵超殷红的乳粒被人玩弄于掌间，李振洋把它夹在指缝间拉扯拨弄，软嘟嘟的奶头被他撩拨的挺起，李振洋冲着它吹了口气语气轻佻的问它的主人：“这里有奶吗宝贝儿？”灵超一手护着腹部一手按着他的头往胸前压，“有没有你尝尝不就知道了。”李振洋回抱着他含住硬挺的奶尖嘬了两口又吐了出来假装失望的说：“没有哦，那不吸了。”他可爱的宝贝咬着唇挺着小奶包往他嘴唇上蹭小声说：“你多吸吸不就有了嘛～”


End file.
